


A Storm, a Dream, and the Taste of Strawberries

by GoldenSkies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, alternate seventh year, head girl and boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSkies/pseuds/GoldenSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly Granger, you can't just come in here with your little shorts and bloody sleep shirt, wanting to sleep in my bed, and then practically rape me in your sleep, and then go and act like everything you do DOESN'T drive me completely up the wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm, a Dream, and the Taste of Strawberries

"Malfoy?"

 _Jesus Christ._ I groaned, rolling over in the bed. It was way too late for this shit. I forced my eyes to open anyway, knowing in the morning she would probably kill me for ignoring her. I should never have told her I was a light sleeper. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Just as I expected Hermione Granger was at the doorway, dressed in a loose shirt with a neckline that hung off her shoulders, and short—too short—shorts, both which showed off  _way_ too much of her pale, smooth skin. It was like she thought because I was a pureblood and she was a muggle-born I was therefore blind. "What?" I said sharply, my now-instant reaction to her whenever she wasn't wearing enough. Then I saw her expression, and I cursed myself.

Granger's hair was especially bushy, as if she'd ran her fingers through it too many times, and her teeth were tugging at her bottom lip. Her eyebrows nearly met at the middle of her forehead and her gaze darted all over the place. God, she looked delectable.  _Control, Draco. It's all about control._

"What is it?" I said, this time my tone softer.

She looked down to her right, embarrassed. "I—I don't like thunderstorms."

It was mid-November, and while we'd had plenty  _plenty_  of rain, this  _was_ the first thunderstorm of the season. There was the roar of dark clouds, lightning flashes, the pelting sound of hail... the whole bit. Personally, this calmed me. It was nice to know that even though the sky was raging hell outside, I was safe and sound  _in_ side. Plus, the lightning looked pretty cool.

But obviously Granger did not share this opinion.

"Okay…"

"Could I—could I perhaps… stay with you for the night?"

Good God. Was she  _trying_ to kill me?  _Just refuse,_  I thought.  _She'll understand. She's a big girl, a fucking Gryffindor, she'll survive one night…_  But then I looked at her again, and she did  _not_ look like a big girl, and  _definitely_  not a Gryffindor Lion-more like a mouse. A short, frizzy-haired, gorgeous mouse. There was another flash of lightning and terror lit up her eyes as she nearly jumped out of her shirt.  _Bad Draco, bad thoughts._

"Alright, alright, get in," I said, rolling over to let her climb on while giving myself a mental pep talk.  _This would be easy. I just have to go back to sleep, stop thinking. Go into vegetable mode for a few hours. I mean, it couldn't be that hard, right? I did it in History of Magic all the time. The only difference was that… Granger was going to be sleeping… inches away from me... with only a few bits of cloth separating us… wearing… what she was wearing…_

Her voice interrupted my thoughts, thank God. "Thanks Malfoy. I'll owe you one," she said before practically flinging herself onto the bed beside me and crawling under the blankets.  _You bet you do, Granger._

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep," I grumbled, nestling into my pillow. Apparently  _she_ didn't have any problem with this arrangement, based on the soft snores I heard within minutes. I fought the urge to turn around to face her for a good ten minutes before I finally gave in. Merlin, she was lovely. Her brown curls spilled over the pillow, turned violet with the gloom of night, and her features were so delicate, her expression so innocent...

Get a fucking grip on yourself, Draco. You sound like a complete twat.

I forced myself to shift away so her face was gone from my line of sight and then began to count imaginary sheep while simultaneously ignoring the slight dip in the mattress her curled body made to my left... And then, inexplicably fast, I was asleep, the world fading to warmth and blackness.

**|O|O|O|**

Sometime later my eyes flew open before blinking rapidly, though I didn't notice the cause of my sudden awakening for a few moments. Then I felt it. Or, rather, them. A slender arm, draped around my middle, a warm leg curled around one of my hips, now bare while my t-shirt was pushed up past my navel. A face, pressed into my neck, and something wet pressing against my lower back.

_Wait, what?_

Bloody hell. I was going to  _kill_ Granger if her tampon leaked on my sheets, and on  _me._  Um,  _ew_.

_What if it's not blood?_

Bad Draco. Very bad Draco. Stop that. Focus. Step one: get her  _off_ you.

"Ummm… Granger?" I whispered, trying to turn around to face her. " _Granger?_ "

She stirred, muttering some incoherent nonsense. Her breath whispered across my skin. I shivered, but she didn't seem to notice. I tried to slowly inch my way out from under her, but as soon as I moved her arm tightened around me, which caused a convenient tightening around my groin area.  _Shitshitshitshitshit._

"Granger," I hissed, louder this time, but it did nothing. In fact, she might have gotten  _closer_ to me. This was  _not_ helping the slowly growing situation in my boxers. "Granger, get off me!"

She stirred again, and her mumbling got louder. " _Draco."_

I froze. She'd said my name. My  _name_ , too, not just my name. My given name. My not-last-name name. In her  _sleep_. While she was practically  _humping_ me.

What the hell?

Granger shook her head slightly, her nose nudging my neck. I wouldn't breathe. I  _couldn't_  breathe. "Draco," she said again, her breath hot against my skin.  _This is not happening._ Her grip tightening again, her fingers splayed against my bare stomach.  _Breathe. In, out, in, out—_

"Draco!" She  _moaned_  this time, fingers curling, nails digging into my stomach rather painfully.

 _No way,_  I thought while I winced (those things were sharp!).  _She is not dreaming about me that_   _way. That's impossible. That's ridiculous. That's ludicrous. That's preposterous. That's—_

Suddenly, her hips lurched forward, pressing something quite warm as well as wet hard into my back. It was like she blasted a shot of arousal right through my skin to the other side where my dick stood waiting.  _Notgoodnotgoodnotgood…_

She moaned into my neck.

"Alright!" I said loudly, finally ripping myself quite forcefully from her grip. I could feel her jolt awake. "That's enough," I said, much quieter, and she sat up, eyes wide and confused. I backed into the headboard, drawing my legs up to hide my erection and breathing hard as I watched her scoot back on the bed, away from me.

"Malfoy?" she said, her cheeks slowly turning a vibrant shade of pink.  _Which were hotter, her hands or her face? Or her-_  "Malfoy, what happened?"

I could feel my face heat up, too. This was absolute shit. I hadn't blushed in years. I hated how she could do this to me so  _easily_. She was fucking  _sleeping. Well, Draco, she did (probably) have a sex dream about you._

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly. "Sorry. My fault, I… em… I um…"

Her whole face was scarlet at this point. "No,  _I'm_ sorry, Malfoy. I asked for some company and then I completely ruined it in two hours. I sleep talk a lot… and stuff like that… What did I do this time?"

_Fuck._

"Em… it was nothing. It's fine. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Well, obviously it wasn't nothing if you were so troubled by it. What did I do?"

I looked to my left, suddenly very interested in my pillow, willing my stupid hard-on to go away.  _Now, please._ She was looking up at me, eyes wide, boring into me. It was pure torture. "Alright, alright!" I gave up. "You were… well, you were… and you… And…" I let her fill in the blanks, hoping my hand gestures would be enough help.

Obviously they were, as Granger's eyes widened in horror, and then lowered, face aflame once again. "Oh." She ran a hand through her hair. An awkward silence ensued. "I—I'm sorry—" she repeated, tugging at her lip with her teeth again.

Heat flared in my stomach and I drew a deep breath. "You've  _got_ to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she said worriedly, as terrified that she'd inconvenienced me any more than she already had.  _Love, you managed to "inconvenience" me since second week of term._

"That!" I said, making wild, vague hand gestures.

" _What?"_

I got  _really_  pissed at her then. Why did she have to be so fucking  _oblivious?_  Christ, she was supposed to be the bloody brightest witch of her bloody age!"Honestly, Granger, you can't just come in here with your little shorts and your bloody sleep shirt, wanting to sleep in my  _bed_ , and then practically rape me in your sleep, and then go and act like every single thing you do  _doesn't_ drive me completely up the wall!" I yelled.

Her eyes grew steadily wider, and wider and wider… "I—I'm sorry," she said for the umpteenth time. Why did Gryffindors have to be so bloody apologetic? "I—I think I'll have to go now… I'm sorry Malfoy—" Just then, a roar of thunder beat through the walls and she let out a loud shriek, nearly falling off the bed.

I wiped at my face, dragging the skin down with the pads of my fingers. "No, no, fine, you can stay. You're obviously not going to get much sleep if you go back to your own room…"

"Really? Oh my God, Malfoy, thanks so much, I swear I owe you  _triple_ this time," she said eagerly, climbing back into bed. "I wouldn't even consider this if I didn't have anywhere else-I'm  _so_ sorry anything happened and it won't happen again, thanks again, Malfoy—"

"Christ, Granger. Just go to sleep," I said sliding under the blankets just-so as not to let her see the hard-on I was  _still_ sporting.  _FML._

"Okay, alright," she said happily.

If I thought  _before_  that it would be hard to go to sleep, I was kidding myself.  _Now_ it was nothing less than  _impossible_.  _Come on, Draco, it's not that hard... You did it before…_ Yeah, well that was before she put her… and did that…

Minutes passed, and I laid there, like a complete twat, eyes wide and staring, trying desperately hard not to think of what just happened and how I actually let her _stay_.  _It would be easy, Draco. Just sit up, and tell her she needs to go. Tell her you really can't handle this sort of emotional stress. And... now. Nope? Okay. And... now. Nope. Fuck._

Probably an hour's worth of these false starts passed before she stirred.  _Go back to sleep, Granger. I'm not here. You're not here. Go back to sleep._  But, of course, who really listens to me?

"Draco?"

" _Yes?_ " I answered before I realized—she'd used my given name again. Only, by her tone, I could tell she was very much awake.

I turned to face her, and found she was already looking at me. "Yeah?" I said, softer again.

She was teasing at her lip with her teeth. It was such a lovely habit, made her lips are nice and rosy and edible and- "You know… When I dream… Sometimes it's complete shite, you know?" Okay, now she had my complete attention. "Random stuff, stuff that could never happen. But sometimes… sometimes it's like stuff… stuff that doesn't seem too bad." And then she glanced up, staring straight at me with those ridiculously hypnotizing hazel eyes of hers.

And that was it. I was kissing her.

It was so easy, too. She didn't even try to stop it. All I had to do was cup her cheek… and lean forward… and there. A done deal. Her lips were as soft as I'd imagined. No, softer. She moved to sit up and I followed her, pulling her into my lap as she reached out to take my neck in her hands, pulling me even closer. Her kisses got harder, more intense, and she forced my mouth open easily before our tongues collided. She tasted so sweet—like strawberries. I buried my fingers in her hair—it was so insanely soft, like spun wool.

"Draco," Granger whispered as I leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Yes, love?" I replied into her throat. It felt good to call her something other than Granger. Or Mudblood, for that matter. My lips trailed downwards, and landed at the skin where her shoulder met her neck before I sunk my teeth into her flesh. She let out a breathy his and her back curled outwards while her front pressed into me. I could feel her every curve against my chest.

Every single fucking curve.

"Too many clothes…" I'd forgotten she was talking to me, but the comment quickly brought me back to reality. She was right. As per usual.

Leaning backwards, I quickly whipped off my shirt and then helped her with hers. Merlin, she was  _gorgeous_. So wonderfully petite, pale, soft… I went for her again, pushing her back into the bed, pressing my lips into her skin, first at her neck, then her collar bone, and trailing down… down, as she ran her slender fingers through my hair, and Christ it felt  _heavenly_ , and her breathing was short and raspy, matching mine breath for breath. Her back arched, oh-so-deliciously with every inch I traveled, and she sighed, too, eyes fluttering closed in bliss.

I pulled down the little shorts, revealing the light blue pair of soaked knickers beneath.  _Definitely not blood._ I buried my nose in the aromatic flesh between her thighs, breathing her in. She smelled glorious _._

I could feel Granger shudder beneath me. Wow. What a phrase.  _Granger, beneath me_. "Draco,  _please_ ," she moaned softly.

I chuckled. "Please  _what_ , dear Hermione?" Her name sounded fantastic. I couldn't remember ever have using it before, but  _damn_ it sounded so good. I would have to make a point of saying it more often.

"God, Draco, please, just do it all ready!"

I removed my mouth, placing it just underneath her knickers, where her thigh met her hips. She was literally trembling. "Do what?" I asked, my lips moving slightly against her skin.

I watched the stain spread, could feel the trembling increase tenfold.

"Fucking  _fuck_ me," Granger hissed, and I was more than happy to oblige.

I tore the last of the underwear off and threw them to the side before reaching for the waistband of my boxers. They were off in moments, as well, and I could feel her eyes staring intently at me.

I slowly eased myself inside her, and even though I could feel she was as relaxed as possible, it was a tight fit. She felt incredible. I reached out for the headboard, gripping it so tight my knuckles nearly turned white, and buried myself into her, as far as I possibly could go, before bringing myself out. With each stroke I could feel her muscles clench tighter around me, her walls wonderfully wet and warm. Granger wrapped her arms around my middle and started shouting, swearing and cursing. I was surprised to hear such things coming out of her mouth, but I definitely wasn't protesting.

The whole thing was pure heaven; I couldn't ever remember enjoying a shagging… well, ever. But way too soon, it was over, I was practically sky-diving over the edge and back on the bed beside her, breathing hard, gathering her in my arms, pressing my face into her soft hair, dropping kisses onto her head.

"God, that was brilliant," I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in her scent, the delicious smell of fresh strawberries. "I couldn't tell you how long I've been waiting for that."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, glad that she was facing away from me and couldn't see my blush.

"Since when?"

I shrugged. "A few weeks after term started?"

Now she twisted around to face me. "That long?"

"Yep," I replied, grinning. "That long. It was pure  _torture_."

"Well, if its any consolation, this turned out way better than my dream."

And I could tell by the way she said it that she was smirking.


End file.
